


The Fateful Rainfall

by goldgalaxytea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrinette, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Cerberus!Tikki, Dancing in the Rain, Dead Emilie Agreste, Demeter!Gabriel, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Greek Gods AU, Hades!Marinette, Kissing, Leaving Home, Lila Rossi Lies, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, Minor God!Gorilla, Minor Goddess!Nathalie, Persephone!Adrien, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Gabriel, Zeus!Lila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea
Summary: The rain transforms the world. It can obscure things in plain sight; hide those that wish to be hidden from the rest of the world, allow a blanket of invisibility to protect those that want to escape their prison, and it can bring together complete opposites.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The Fateful Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> I had the honor of being a writer for "In The Rain - An Adrinette Zine"! You can check out all the other amazing artworks and fanfics [HERE!](https://adrienettezine.tumblr.com/post/633407864860540928/after-many-months-of-hard-work-our-adrienette) The zine is digital & free!  
> Special Thanks to [Laurel](https://wormonastringonastick.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing!💖

The world of Gods and Goddesses wasn’t very different from the mortal world, both realms full of love and hatred, happiness and sadness, freedom and imprisonment. Despite possessing the power to shape the world and ichor flowing through one’s veins, it did not always allow the gods and goddesses the luxury to choose what road they travel in the world.

The God of Spring, a young man draped in a pure white chiton with blonde hair that shone like gold in the sunlight and bright green eyes that glittered like emeralds, suffered that unfortunate fate. To the mortals he was known as Kore, though to the other deities he was known as Adrien. His father, Gabriel, known as Demeter to the mortals, was the God of Agriculture. Unlike most deities the two lived in the mortal realm, though only the older man ever conversed with them, Adrien being forbidden by his father from even sneaking a glance. His father had been excessively protective since the demise of his mother.

Her death broke something in him, he grew distant with everyone, even his own son. Gabriel no longer showed kindness to the mortals or took the time to talk to them. He treated his duties as merely a job, a process that had to be done in an orderly manner and as efficiently as possible. Despite scarcely interacting with his son he still feared losing him, so he created a prison disguised as a safe haven. They moved to a secluded valley far away from mortals or gods, a region surrounded and hidden by a massive forest. Gabriel created a home for them there from the forest around them, locked the door, and set up guards outside.

His father allowed him outside, but under only under the conditions that he brought his bodyguards, two minor gods named Nathalie and Gorilla, and that he never left the valley or entered the forest. Adrien loved his father, yet he despised what he had become and the rules he had enforced. He longed to see the world once again, to speak with someone that would actually talk with him, to be able to do whatever he desired whenever he wished. Yet that was simply a daydream, a pleasant thought to lessen the crushing weight of imprisonment throughout his days.

He had one more thing to help him through his struggle, his only friend, a wild black cat that had wandered into the valley a few months after their move. The poor thing had been knocking on death’s door when Adrien found him, but with the help of the young god he was led back to the land of the living. After that the cat stuck around, following Adrien like a third, more pleasant bodyguard. The cat was given the name Plagg by his new friend.

Plagg was a free spirited cat, doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, much to the annoyance of Gabriel. The black cat loathed Adrien’s father for an unknown reason, constantly scratching him and spitting hairballs at him. Once he stared the man directly in the eyes as he threw up all over his lap. After that event it took hours for Adrien to stop laughing. The black cat’s courage and carefree attitude inspired the same in Adrien little by little everyday. Until finally, he was ready to break free.

ヽ｀、ヽ｀、ヽ☂ヽ｀、ヽ｀、ヽ

Most people disliked the rain, thinking it gave the world a gloomy feel and forcing them to remain indoors. Yet Adrien wasn't most. He loved the rain, loved to watch the sky light up in a show, loved to feel the rain on his skin as he danced in the puddles scattered around the valley.

The rain also provided the perfect cover for anyone trying not to be seen by others.

The loud roar of thunder drowned out the sound of Adrien's footsteps as he crept past his father and bodyguards. Plagg excitedly ran around his legs, urging him towards the doorway. Once there he cautiously glanced back to be certain that the other gods were still unaware of his departure. A flash of lightning revealed his slumbering guardians, completely motionless with no sign of awakening. With a deep breath, Adrien turned and left.

The storm lit up the valley for him as he ran through the wet grass, wild winds pushing his hair back. Adrien danced through the valley, his joyful laughter singing along with the rumbling sky. Plagg followed alongside him, letting out happy meows here and there. The valley felt a lot less confining without being under constant surveillance. The god's feet led him to where the valley ended and the forest began. The darkness called to him, promising new places, new people, new adventures. Adrien didn't hesitate to journey into the forbidden place.

Surrounded by so many trees and bushes it felt like an entirely different world. The valley quickly faded away as Adrien wandered deeper into the lush greenery. The clouded sky concealed most of the moonlight, leaving the forest nearly pitch black, yet, as he traveled deeper into the unknown, a light pink glow emitted from behind the trees. He followed the soft glow, curious to what was causing it.

At the source of the light he found a circular portal in the grass of a small clearing. He peered down the hole, a marble staircase with intricate designs carved into its surface descended into a soft void. The staircase was beautiful, though it did not hold a candle to the goddess ascending them.

Her hair fell to her shoulders, dark as the surrounding night. Her raven locks were a sharp contrast to her shining blue bell eyes and light pink chiton. The goddess appeared to be around his age, which made Adrien excited. He could finally make a real friend!

The young woman didn't notice him as she reached the top of the stairs, lost in her own thoughts, though the rain and dark could also be the cause. As she stepped onto the grass the portal dispersed, leaving the forest in darkness once more.

"Um, hello!" Adrien greeted the stranger. The goddess jumped, letting out a squeak as she slipped on the wet grass. Before she could collide with the hard ground Adrien caught her in his arms.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Adrien helped the goddess regain her balance. "I'm Adrien."

"I know who you are, God of Spring." She studied him while Adrien sheepishly refused to meet her eyes.

"Oh, uh, my apologies, I don't know your name. I haven't met many other gods."

"It's okay." She hesitated for a few seconds. "My name is Marinette." Adrien finally met her eyes again, his lips sculpted into a bright smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Marinette!" Her eyes widened in surprise for only a second before she smiled back at him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Adrien." Her head tilted, curious eyes watching him. "What are you doing in the woods so late?"

"Oh I'm just enjoying the weather. It's very beautiful." 

"You enjoy the rain?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"No… the rain brings back unpleasant memories for me."

  
  


"I’m sorry…”

“You don’t need to apologize, it’s not your fault....” Marinette’s voice trailed off, a deep sadness coating her words.

The forest was filled with an awkward silence. Adrien broke through it, not wanting this conversation to end quite yet.

“What if we made some pleasant memories for you?”

“What do you mean?” Marinette inquired.

“The rain brings you sadness, we could change that, make it bring you happiness instead.” He offered her his hand in invitation. She pondered the idea while Adrien awaited her decision. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to of course.” Marinette gently intertwined their hands.

“I want to.” Her smile was warm like a hearth. Adrien returned it tenfold.

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

“You may.”

Adrien laced their free hands together, using the hold to guide her in a dance. Marinette followed along, steps uncertain as she tried not to trip or step on his feet. Nevertheless as they spun and twirled underneath the storm she found her rhythm, becoming more confident in her steps. The smile gracing her lips never faded as her soft laughter drowned out the rumbling thunder.

Adrien couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, captivated by the pure joy painted across her face. His mind was too tangled up in the goddess, forgetting about the slippery grass. All it took was one misstep and his feet fell out from under him. Unfortunately he took Marinette down with him. Fortunately he landed on his back, cushioning her fall with his own.

“Marinette are you okay?” Adrien questioned, concerned for the goddess laying on his chest. Marinette’s soft giggles transformed into roaring laughter. Her laugh sounded like a song of happiness, Adrien couldn’t help but laugh with her. They laughed for quite awhile, uncaring for the storm that raged above them.

As their laughter faded away Adrien propped himself up so that he could look at her.

“See, I told you the rain was beautiful.” Adrien teased. Marinette froze when her eyes met his, her cheeks now dusted with a soft pink similar to her chiton.

“Yes, it’s very beautiful…”

They lost themselves in each other’s eyes, both caught up in the sweet moment. Though sadly, all good things must come to an end. Not even a moment later, lightning struck a few feet away from them. Startled, they both scrambled to their feet. Adrien opened his mouth but before any sound could emerge someone called out from the trees.

“Adrien!” His father shouted. Adrien jumped, head turning to see his father running towards him from the treeline. He turned back to Marinette, a goodbye on his tongue but she was already gone. “Adrien, what were you thinking? You know the rules…”

His father's scolding faded away as his mind wandered back to the mysterious goddess. He desperately wanted to see her again, but those odds were now slim. There was no way his father would allow him to sneak away ever again. Plagg hissed and bit the older man’s legs the entire journey back. The frown never left him as Gabriel dragged him home. Adrien was a prisoner once more.

ヽ｀、ヽ｀、ヽ☂ヽ｀、ヽ｀、ヽ

Once a prisoner has a taste of freedom it’s hard to return to the way things were before. Adrien wanted nothing more than to run off into the night again, but after his last escape his father had him under even tighter chains. No matter what he tried he couldn’t get away.

The next month passed slowly for the young god. Days spent bored out of his mind as he daydreamed about freedom and seeing his friend again. In a way, he ended up getting his wish when his father interrupted his train of thought to tell him he would be coming with him on his trip to Olympus. He had business to discuss with another god and he didn’t trust Adrien after what he had pulled.

It was nice to visit someplace that wasn’t the valley, though it wasn’t the same as being free. Adrien sat outside the room his father disappeared into, patiently waiting like a good son. He quickly grew restless, unable to shake the wanderlust from his bones. As he contemplated sneaking away while his father was distracted, someone sat down next to him.

“Hey Adrien! What brings you here?”

“Oh, hey Lila.” Lila was her name among the gods, to the mortals she was Zeus, Goddess of the Sky and Queen of the Gods. “My father had a meeting and he brought me along.”

“Your dad is so great, always working hard, that’s very admirable. Anyway, are you okay?” Her eyes held worry, as if he’d been hurt. Adrien raised his eyebrows.

“I’m alright… why do you ask?”

“Well last month I saw you with the Goddess of Death and I’ve been worried ever since! Did she hurt you or say something mean? Just give me the word and I’ll punish her.” Lila spoke a mile a moment, leaving Adrien at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand. What are you talking about?”

“The storm last month, you ran into the cold and cruel Hades. Don’t you remember, Adrien?” Lila started fawning over him, observing his head. “Did she mess with your mind? That’s low, even for her!” Adrien swatted her hands away.

“I’m okay, no one messed with my mind.” Suddenly the dots connected. The mysterious Goddess, the storm, what Lila was saying. “Wait… Marinette is the Goddess of Death?”

Lila’s eyes went comically wide, her mouth following suit before it was covered by her hand.

“Did you not know that? Oh my, you didn’t even know the danger you were in!” She gasped. Adrien frowned.

“I wasn’t in any danger… she wasn’t anything like you said. She was very kind and sweet and-”    
  
“No!” Lila screamed. “She was tricking you! The Goddess of Death puts on an act, pretending to be nice and friendly and then once your guard is down she strikes! Oh Adrien, promise me you’ll stay away from her, I don’t want you getting hurt…” Lila pleaded with him, batting her eyelashes.

“I-”

“Come along Adrien, it's time to go.” His father pulled him away, saving him from having to answer. Lila waved farewell as he left.

“Remember what I said, Adrien!" The God of Spring turned to leave, unable to see the kind smile slip from the Queen’s face, a cruel smirk taking its place.

ヽ｀、ヽ｀、ヽ☂ヽ｀、ヽ｀、ヽ

Adrien’s mind was a swirling storm when he arrived home, though now instead of daydreams it was confusion. There was no conceivable way Marinette could be tricking him. Her kindness and smile were too warm to be fake. He refused to believe it, he needed to know the truth for himself. There was only one way to do that.

The rest of the day he played the role of a good obedient son, trying his best to get his father to loosen the lock on him. Luckily he seemed to believe the act, pleased that his son was behaving so well. So when night fell it was no challenge at all to sneak away.

Adrien made his way through the dark to where he had first met Marinette. He knew it was a long shot that she would be there again, but nonetheless he was still disappointed to find the clearing empty. As a last resort there was one way he could contact her. Gods could be summoned by name, though only if they responded. There was a possibility Marinette wouldn’t show. Yet Adrien had to try, no matter what happened.

“Hades, I wish to speak with you.” He spoke into the night. A few minutes passed and no glowing portal appeared. “Please Mari…” He pleaded, in hopes that it would do something, anything. Yet nothing happened. With a sigh Adrien turned to leave, coming face to face with Marinette. Her face was distorted by sadness.

“You know…” Tears gathered in her eyes yet she refused to look at him.

“I do.” Adrien tentatively held one of her hands. Her eyes snapped to his but she didn’t pull away. “I want to know more about you, from you, not from others. Will you tell me?”

Marinette nodded, gently pulling the god to the ground with her. Once they were settled, she began her tale.

“I wasn’t always feared by both gods and mortals. A very long time ago, near the beginning of this world, they loved me. But Lila hated all the attention I got from her subjects, so she spread lies about me. She started countless rumors and stories about how I was cruel and vicious, about how terrible the afterlife was, and so on. Lila was queen of everything so they believed her. I tried to prove the lies wrong, I did everything to show them I wasn’t what she said I was but the damage was done. No one would believe me over her and even if they did, everyone was too scared to approach me and find out the truth. So eventually I just gave up and it's been a lonely eternity ever since. That is, until I met you…”

By the end her tears had finally fallen. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to his chest. Her hands clung tightly to his clothes while sobs wracked her body.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you…” Adrien whispered into her hair. Marinette snorted, choking on a sob in the process.

“You need to stop apologizing for things that are not your fault.” Adrien pulled back so that he could wipe her tears away.

“I know.” He pried her death grip from the front of his chiton, taking her hands and holding them in his own. “But what she did was wrong, you shouldn't have been treated like that.” Marinette gave him a shaky smile.

“Thank you for everything, Adrien.”

“Of course, Mari.” Her tears were gone now yet her eyes still held sadness in their depths. Quickly he thought of something to cheer her up.“I must admit I’m curious, what is the Underworld actually like? If you feel up to it, maybe you could give me a tour? I’d love to see your world.”

Marinette looked surprised but not upset.

“Sure, I’d love to show you!”

With a wave of her hand a portal like he’d seen when they first met opened in the ground next to him. Adrien helped Mari to her feet, before gesturing to the staircase.

“After you, my lady.”

Together they descended.

At the bottom of the stairs was an enormous marble archway with detailed drawings carved into them. The art depicted the story of life, from beginning to end. Even more impressive was the giant dog guarding the entrance. Marinette whistled for the beast.

“This is Tikki, she guards the entrance to the Underworld.” Tikki leaned all three of her heads down for Marinette to pet. Her fur was a vibrant red with black circles on top of each head. Plagg came running down the stairs behind them, stopping to sniff Tikki’s middle head. The dog sniffed him back, letting out a happy bark before licking the cat. Plagg screeched, running through the archway. Tikki took it as an invitation to play, chasing after the black cat.

“Shall we?” Marinette held her hand out to him, which he gladly took.

“We shall."

Together they entered the Underworld.

Adrien wasn’t sure what to expect. He knew it wouldn’t look like the rumors he’s heard about the Underworld. He didn’t expect a dark and dreary underground cave filled with screaming souls of the deceased. But he also didn’t expect it to look like the world above. Vibrant green grass covered the ground, a beautiful blue sky held a bright sun that lit up the town laying below it. Houses of various sizes and materials laid next to each other, connected together by streets and roads. Spirits walked about, happy and smiling.

“Wow… it's beautiful.” Awe shined brightly in Adrien’s eyes.

“Thank you, I designed this entire place myself. I wanted the spirits to be happy during their eternity.” A soft pink dusted her face. Adrien’s wonderstruck eyes landed on her.

“You’re amazing, Marinette.” He smiled dreamily while Mari’s pink cheeks darkened.

“T-Thank you!” She cleared her throat. “It's not all beautiful though. See that mountain with the locked door over there?” Adrien nodded. “That's Tartarus. It’s where the bad souls are. It’s most like the rumors you hear.”

Mari led him around, giving him an in depth tour of the Underworld and her home there. By the time they were done the sun was set to raise any minute in the land above.

“It’s nearly daytime, you should head home. Everyone knows how strict Gabriel is…” Mari moved to lead him back to the archway but he stopped her.

“I… don’t wish to go back.” The goddess’s eyes widened.

“You mean…”

“I want to stay here with you. My ‘home’ isn’t really a home, it’s a prison. Here I can be free and do what I wish. I would also get to see you everyday.” Nervously he asked “So… may I stay here?”

Marinette tackled him into a hug, squeezing the life out of him.

“Of course you can stay, Adrien.”

ヽ｀、ヽ｀、ヽ☂ヽ｀、ヽ｀、ヽ

The God of Spring quickly adjusted to his new life in the Underworld. He finally got what he had always dreamed about, freedom. Everyday he had the choice of where to go and what to do. He avoided all contact with his father, not wanting to ever be dragged back into his prison. Months passed by quickly as he and Marinette grew closer, each day they loved each other more and more until they decided to get married.

But the dream-like days were short lived. Gabriel had finally found Adrien. They were not certain how he had found out but he knew and was demanding to see him. Reluctantly they agreed to meet at the archway separating the two worlds. When the Queen and King of the Underworld arrived Gabriel was already waiting for them.

“There you are, Adrien. Let’s go home.” Gabriel didn’t even spare his son a second glance before turning and ascending back up the stairs. He didn’t notice his new green chiton, he didn’t notice his hand intertwined with Marinette’s, he didn’t notice that his eyes no longer held a haunting sadness.

“No.” Gabriel paused.

“No?” He turned back to his son, face stern. “What do you mean no?”

“No, I’m not going back. I love it here, I don’t feel like a prisoner. I can go wherever I want, when I want, by myself. I-” 

“Nonsense.” Gabriel cut him off. “I did those things to keep you safe. You’re not safe here with the Goddess of Death, so-”

“No!” Adrien screamed. “I’m never going back. You weren’t protecting me, you were hurting me. I suffered everyday, stuck inside a cage you made. I’m a lot safer and happier here with Marinette. I’ll never go with you, you can’t make me.”

“We’ll see about that.” Gabriel sneered. “I’ll make you regret your words.” And with that he was gone.

True to his words, the God of Agriculture gave his son an ultimatum. Come home or the mortals shall suffer because of him.

Gabriel used his powers to kill the mortals' harvest, leaving the humans to starve and the world to grow cold. Lila spread the lie throughout the world that it was Adrien’s fault for their suffering, so the mortals stopped calling him Kore and gave him the name Persephone. They begged and prayed for him to help them but he couldn’t. Going back wasn’t something he could do, but he couldn’t let the mortals suffer like this. Months passed and he couldn’t watch their pain anymore. With a shaky breath, he turned to his wife.

“Let’s go have a meeting with my father.”

ヽ｀、ヽ｀、ヽ☂ヽ｀、ヽ｀、ヽ

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a blade. Gabriel stared daggers at Marinette while Adrien avoided even looking in the general direction of his father. Moments passed before the young god cleared his throat, finally meeting eyes with Gabriel across the table.

“Father, you need to stop this. You’re killing innocent people-”

“That’s not my fault, Adrien. It's yours. Stop this nonsense-” He sneered at Marinette “and I’ll fix the world.” 

Adrien glared at his father.

“Leave Marinette out of this, she hasn’t done anything wrong. I’m a grown up you don’t need to treat me like a child. I get to decide my life, not you.”

“Fine. Then the mortals shall continue to die by the thousands.”

The two gods stared each other down, unwilling to back down. Marinette cleared her throat.

“What if we had a compromise?” The men turned towards her, curious to what she would propose. “You want Adrien to come home but he wants to stay here, so what if he did both? Half of each year he’ll spend with his father and the other half with his wife.”

“I’ll admit it's not ideal…” Adrien held out his hand to his father. “But it's the best alternative. Do we have a deal, father?”

Seconds stretched agonizingly into minutes before Gabriel grasped his son’s hand.

“It’s a deal.” The older god rose from his chair. “You’ve already been in the Underworld for half a year now, it's time for my half. Let’s go home, Adrien.” Gabriel left without looking back. Adrien paused on his way out, tenderly cupping Mari’s face and bringing her in for a kiss. Their lips brushed before he pulled back, resting his forehead to hers.   


“I’m going to miss you.” He whispered.

  
  
“I’m going to miss you too, my love.” Adrien brought her in for one more kiss before they parted ways. The God of Spring followed after his father, turning around at the archway for one last farewell.

“See you in the fall, my dear.”


End file.
